1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to control devices for a drivetrain of a vehicle, drivetrains for a vehicle and a method for reducing noise generation in a drivetrain of a vehicle, a method for increasing an inertia at an idling speed in a drivetrain of a vehicle, and to programs with a program code for implementing one of the methods when these methods run on a programmable hardware component. The vehicles can be motor vehicles.
2. Description of Prior Art
In modern drivetrains in vehicles, particularly motor vehicles, mass damper torsional damper arrangements are increasingly used within the framework of starting elements to enhance driving comfort. These mass damper torsional damper arrangements eliminate torsional vibrations from the drivetrain as far as possible. These torsional vibrations can occur, for example, owing to an operating principle of a drive engine.
However, use of mass damper torsional damper arrangements can cause noise generation from the drivetrain that a driver of the relevant vehicle could perceive as annoying or possibly even as indicative of a defect in the vehicle although the vehicle has no such defect. The use of mass damper torsional damper arrangements also leaves room for improvement with regard to a balance between comfort, responsiveness of the drive engine, and economical and ecological aspects.
Accordingly, EP 2 280 195 A1 describes a method for controlling a converter lockup clutch of an automatic transmission in a motor vehicle. DE 100 44 493 A1 is directed to a multiple-clutch arrangement, particularly a dual clutch arrangement for load-shiftable transmissions.